Today
by ZiverNavyCIS
Summary: Today, she missed her with an ache; the ache that her mum never met Castle. Today, they poured their hearts out; confessions, in brutal honesty. - Beckett brings Castle to her mum's grave; he deserved to come for he's the one.


**Summary:** Beckett brings Castle to her mother's grave. Set somewhere mid season 5. Half angsty.

**Dedications:** To my very very good friend, Brooke! She inspired me to write this and so I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope that this is okay. Love you girl!

**Disclaimer:** Only own the writing and nothing else.

**Listening to:** Fact-fiction by Mads Langer. (listen for full effect if you want; I listened to it whilst writing, hopefully it matches.)

* * *

She was a mystery with many layers he has yet to unravel; she was a mystery he was so addicted to; she was a mystery, so stubborn, so _freakin' obstinate_ yet beneath all that lies a girl who has been through too much in her lifetime.

Today was a beautiful day.

Their fingers interlaced and she looked at him, giving a sad smile. The cool gentle wind caressed their faces, and she clutched his hands tighter. He squeezed back in return, letting her know that she's not alone this time. She knew, but still part of her is not used to bringing him here. For years she either went with her father, or mostly she came by herself - to leak tears in silence all alone. Suddenly, he's here and she's overwhelmed by how understanding he was.

Today was the day her mum went.

And today, she decided that she wanted Castle along with her. Maybe it's because her mum's death is part of her and she is a part of him. He _deserved_ to come. The dead leaves crushed beneath their feet in the silence. The air was stale yet it was peaceful. Castle was shocked that she allowed herself to bring him here, anything about her mum was guarded fiercely behind the steel barriers of her heart. He never expected her to bring him to the cemetery, he always wanted to follow her, but understood her "space". He just prayed that one day, that space would be shared with him.

Today she shared part of herself with him.

Because she has been alone for too long in her life. Frankly, she always had this preconceived notion that being _alone_ was better, being alone made her stronger. She is strong, but she's _stronger_ with Castle. He taught her that things don't always need to be cold, hard facts. Some things... _can't_ be explained with evidence. Some things are _meant to be,_ and some gaps are filled by the human imagination to make sense of the mess. So slowly, she learnt that in his world, it's about the story. It's about seeing the _different_, the things people don't usually look for. But he searched for it, and in his cute, quirky way, the different fitted into the story perfectly. And things made sense. Bringing him was_ different,_ out of routine and she liked it. It fitted perfectly. It was right.

Today was the _different._

They arrived to her mum's gravestone. It well kept, and Beckett took in a deep breath before speaking. "We're here." Letting go of his hands, she kneeled down and used her hand to push the curls of her hair back. Pursing her lips tightly, she gestured Castle to do the same. He raised an eyebrow. _She's inviting me to do this with her. To do this. What if I say something wrongly?_

His face must have revealed his panic and cluelessness for she placed her palm on his shoulder and gently said, "She would have wanted to see the man who changed me and made me see the world different. She... would have liked you."

It was what her mum would have wanted. She remembered being a pesky teenager when her mum told her, "When you have a man, the right one - your heart will know. And since my baby girl loves him, I want to know him as well." After which, she gave this huge grin and kissed her on the cheek.

She can't deny that she's still this pesky teenager, wanting to tell her mum everything. She wants her mum to know her first job, her first boyfriend, her first marriage.

Today, she missed her with an ache; the ache that her mum never met Castle.

Putting those thoughts aside, she inhaled sharply before greeting.

"Hey mum. Yeah, I'm here and brought this.. man here. Your baby girl loves him. I wished that you could, y'know, see and _know_ him. He's the _one_, mum. " She smirked a little at the way Castle frowned when she didn't say his name. She didn't know how to, she wanted to let Castle introduce himself.

"I'm Castle. I'm a writer. I am ruggedly handsome and I love your daughter. I really do love her, like in a way I have not loved anyone else in... a long time. Kate, she's different. You raised her to be different, to be unique. Don't take me wrong, she's real stubborn, but she's a mystery I was never going to solve. That one mystery. I love her in a way I will do funny things for her, like um..." He trailed off, but Beckett had this huge smile plastered onto her face.

"He writes a character based on me. Funny. Nikki Heat. Sounds like a stripper." She interjected, giggling, her laughter melting his heart.

"I...I...I neve-"

"Oh shut up Castle." His mouth opened and close again, with no words travelling out. She glowed with a happiness he never caught before with anything related to her mother. It was beautiful, light banter.

"He helped me solve the mystery I always was driven to solve. Your murder, drove me to forget about my safety, and maybe even the people around me. But he brought me back and for that.. I am grateful. I'm grateful to have him when I _missed_ you." She let out a long breath, making a motion with her hands as if she wanted to intertwine her fingers with his and he accepted it. "I will always miss you. I love you and that will not change. I remember when you told me every night - that you loved me to the moon and back. I do too, I love you to the moon and back._ Always._" Her eyes were moist and Castle noticed. He just gripped her hand tighter, supporting her in the remembrance of her mum.

"I.. uh thank you for Kate. I am not saying that you passing is a thing to be taken a lightly but in this.. it is all about the story. If you hadn't went, I wouldn't have met her at all. It is the_ brutal truth_ of life, something happens to cause something else to happen. We may not want something to happen but we ultimately know that if not for this, we might not have been able to do that. And vice versa. All I am saying that.. your daughter, she's stubborn, she's beautiful, she's kind hearted and definitely who you raised her to be. I thank you. She thanks you for making her, her."

Today, they poured their hearts out; confessions.

By the end of his awkwardly formed speech, Beckett had tears flowing down the bridge of her nose and onto the leaves below. He pulled her in, sliding his hands up and down her back.

"Thank you, Rick. For being here."

"Always."

* * *

_Even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review on how it was? :) - Sharmane**


End file.
